A semi-autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is normally operated by a driver, but certain specialized functions are autonomous. For example, some vehicles have adaptive cruise control or autopilot that facilitates, in certain circumstances, the vehicle controlling its speed and following distance independent of driver controlling input. Increasingly, vehicles are equipped with parking assist functions that park and unpark the vehicle. However, in some scenarios, vehicles need to be parked into and removed from narrow parking spaces (or the parking space becomes narrow after the vehicle is parked) in which there is not enough room to open a door of the vehicle. In such scenarios, the driver cannot exit the vehicle after it parks or enter the vehicle to leave the parking space.